Stronghold
by Morkael
Summary: Larxene does a bit of venting and Lexaeus helps to cool her off. Slight LexLarx. Rated for language. Oneshot.


"You bastard!" A kunai shot through the air to embed itself in a figurine, an electrical discharge shooting through the mannequin as the blade made contact. A second knife followed quickly, and a third soon after that. Each time, the miniature version of Marluxia received another jolt of electrical energy, jerking from its spot.

The aqua eyes that glared at the figurine flashed with the closest thing their owner could muster to anger at the betrayal the Assassin had dealt her. Abandoned for an anorexic scientist, the Nymph had reacted more viciously towards the other Nobody than had been expected. She had turned a cold shoulder Marluxia's way, ignoring him whenever they happened to be in the same room. When Number XI's chosen companion was present, she was even worse, spitting insults at the two of them relentlessly until ordered by one of her superiors to cease. Even then she would watch them, a glare focused on the tall figure of Vexen.

Letting out another curse, Larxene turned away from the doll and brought a fist up to slam into the wall. Instead of the wall, though, it hit something else. Standing silently between the Nymph and her wall, a much larger figure looked down at her, at the tears coming unbidden into her eyes.

In all the time that Larxene had suffered the loss of Marluxia's attention she had been watched by another. Not many of the other members of the Organization had noticed, but the Silent Hero had been observing her in his usual stoic silence. He had kept quiet about it, as he was apt to, merely showing affection in the way that he knew how: by being there in case she decided to turn to someone else. It had been a long wait, but Lexaeus had managed.

Larxene looked up at him, eyes still glowing with her near hatred of Marluxia. They met the Hero's calm blue gaze, their personalities clashing for a long moment. Then she was grabbing at his cloak, pulling him down so that he wasn't towering over her, and claiming his lips in a fierce kiss. She needed release and he was the best way to find it. He wasn't going to complain.

The Nymph held tight to Lexaeus' coat, her slight frame seeming to hold his down, and she pulled her head back, a smirk playing across her features. Her unfelt emotion running rampant, Larxene was emitting a fair amount of static charge and it ran off into the earth master, dissipating before it was even noticed as they stood there, Number V with his knees bent and torso pulled forward. Had someone else chosen that moment to walk into the woman's room, they would have seen quite clearly which of the pair was in control.

Still grinning, Larxene mused, "It's about time you showed up. What was it this time, someone walking along the hall at the same time as you? An assignment from Vexen?" She released her hold, turning away, and waved a hand in the air. "Not that it matters now that you've finally shown up."

The Hero righted himself, replying, "I thought it best to be discreet." That, of course, meant that he still wasn't quite ready to make their relationship obvious.

Once again facing Lexaeus, the Nymph shook a finger in his direction. "We're long past that at this point, Lexy. In fact, I was thinking that it might be time to take the next step and show the others that we're serious about this." She placed her hands on her hips and looked up at her companion to wait for his answer to the unasked question.

Number V took a moment to answer, silently facing the fact that she was right. It had been long enough now that they really were beyond keeping things quiet. With some of the others knowing already, they might as well let the rest of the Organization know. The Hero nodded, stating, "Then we will let them see."

The Nymph smirked, drawing close again, and placed a hand on Lexaeus' chest, fingers spread. "Good," she purred, fingers curling and digging into the leather of her superior's coat. Larxene let loose another small burst of pleased energy and pulled him down again. She nipped lightly at her companion's ear before teasing, "Think you can handle it?"

Lexaeus replied, "I'll manage well enough." He gave a slight grin, pulling Number Twelve up against him. Her arms wrapped about his neck, fingers digging into his shoulders, and they kissed again, losing themselves in the moment.


End file.
